<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay Home With Me by seaaweedbrain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705989">Stay Home With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaaweedbrain/pseuds/seaaweedbrain'>seaaweedbrain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Foxes (All For The Game), M/M, Modern Era, Palmetto State University Foxes, Post-Canon, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaaweedbrain/pseuds/seaaweedbrain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil Josten @njosten10<br/>going to be live with the palmetto state foxes in a charity livestream tonight at 8pm est</p><p>Nicky Klose @therealnickyklose<br/>@njosten10 so excited!! #cannotwait #babycousins #aaronyoubetterbethere</p><p>#1 Andreil Stan @psufoxescompilations<br/>@njosten10 omg is this real??? i’m freaking out rn!!</p><p>Allison Reynolds @fitwearbyallison<br/>@psufoxescompilations oh, it's real ;)</p><p>Or</p><p>The foxes reunite over a livestream during the self isolation period. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay Home With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil was bored.</p><p>Andrew could tell by the way his boyfriend's knee bobbed up and down mercilessly next to him on the sofa. Without looking up from his novel (it was either about zombies or murder, Andrew couldn't quite tell yet), he placed a hand on Neil's knee to still the movement. The two had been cooped up together for the past three weeks in social isolation, and the lack of exy matches and practices was starting to edge away at Neil’s sanity.</p><p>"Junkie," he muttered.</p><p>"Mm? Oh, sorry."</p><p>Neil looked up from his phone. He'd spent the last few hours scrolling mindlessly through his various social media platforms (that his manager Sharon had pestered him to create with her "promotion of exy to the youth" bullshit) until he'd gotten a text from his management team.</p><p>"They want us to sing," he grumbled, shoving his face into the cushion on his lap.</p><p>Andrew glanced at him over his book.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Our management team,” he explained, now sitting upright. “Apparently it's this thing celebrities are doing - singing Imagine and posting it on Instagram. To like, boost people's spirits, or whatever.”</p><p>Andrew rose a brow.</p><p>“That will go down well with the public.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Neil huffed. “That's what I said. I told them we wouldn't do it.”</p><p>Andrew watched as his boyfriend drummed his fingers against his thighs. He could feel his thoughts running at a mile a minute.<br/>
Andrew stabbed his index finger at Neil’s head.</p><p>“Hey,” he said. “What's going on in there?”</p><p>He entangled his fingers in Neil’s auburn curls and tugged gently.</p><p>“I was just thinking,” Neil said, “that instead of the singing stuff, we could do a reunion livestream, maybe? With the foxes, I mean. It'd be a good distraction for some people, and we could get the team to pitch in for some charity donations.”</p><p>Andrew thought it over for a second, and then sighed. His lips were soft against Neil’s temple.</p><p>“Whatever you say, junkie.”</p><p>He went back to reading his book.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------</p><p><strong>Neil Josten</strong> <span class="u">@njosten10</span><br/>
going to be live with the palmetto state foxes in a charity livestream tonight at 8pm est</p><p><strong>Nicky Klose</strong> <span class="u">@therealnickyklose</span><br/>
<span class="u">@njosten10</span> so excited!! #cannotwait #babycousins #aaronyoubetterbethere</p><p><strong>#1 Andreil Stan</strong> <span class="u">@psufoxescompilations</span><br/>
<span class="u">@njosten10</span> omg is this real??? i’m freaking out rn!!</p><p><strong>Allison Reynolds</strong> <span class="u">@fitwearbyallison</span><br/>
<span class="u">@psufoxescompilations</span> oh, it's real ;)</p><p><strong>Danielle Wilds</strong> <span class="u">@daniswild</span><br/>
<span class="u">@njosten10</span> can't wait to see all my foxes again!</p><p>-----------------------------------------------</p><p>The internet was losing it.</p><p>Much to Neil's relief, the entire team had happily agreed to join the Zoom call that night and broadcast it to the world. They'd even somehow managed to get the #psufoxesreunion hashtag trending all over Twitter, Instagram and Tumblr. If the objective was to distract, they'd certainly obtained their goal.</p><p>“Drew, is it working? Can they see us?” Neil asked, after adding everyone to the video call.</p><p>All of the Palmetto State Foxes (including the Boyd family’s baby girls) waved at him from his Macbook’s screen, choruses of greetings being passed around. Andrew opened his Twitter account, scrolled once, and said: “Yes, Josten. It's working.”</p><p>“Ohmygod, is that <em>Andrew</em>? Did he actually come?” Allison shrieked, looking closer at her screen.</p><p>Renee sat next to her, a gleeful smile plastered across her face. Andrew tutted. He was just barely in the frame, and had positioned himself in the corner of their sofa with a tub of strawberry Ben and Jerry’s.</p><p>“Against my will,” he muttered, glaring at Neil, who was too excited to see his old team again to notice.</p><p>“Nice outfit, Katelyn,” Allison snorted.</p><p>“Thanks!” she replied, pretending to dust off her Vixens uniform. <em>Oh</em>, Andrew could hear her saying, <em>this old thing</em>. “I can't believe it still fits!”</p><p>(It didn't. Matt had covered his daughters’ eyes as soon as he saw it because in his book it wasn't considered to be child-friendly content. Dan had told him to get over it.)</p><p>“I tried to get her to take it off, but if Katelyn really wants to do something, she will,” Aaron said.</p><p>From the way he was looking at her, Andrew doubted he had asked more than once.</p><p>“What's wrong with Allison's hair?” Kevin asked with a frown.</p><p>Allison scowled. “What do you mean what's wrong with it?”</p><p>“She stopped dyeing it,” Renee intervened. “I think she looks really nice as a brunette.”</p><p>“What the hell?” Nicky screeched. “Allison isn't a natural blonde?”</p><p>The group erupted into discourse, and when the #allisonreynoldsscandal hashtag popped up onto her dashboard, Allison threatened to leave the call.</p><p>“Is this what you wanted?” Andrew asked, spooning ice cream into his mouth.</p><p>“Yeah,” Neil grinned. “This is exactly what I wanted.”</p><p>His eyes glinted with mischief, and he looked so overjoyed that Andrew couldn't help but smile a little, too.</p><p>“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Allison chided. “We haven't all been together in a room for thirteen years, and they're <em>still flirting!</em>”</p><p>“Technically,” Aaron cut in, “we still haven't all been in a room together.”</p><p>Allison left the call.</p><p>Andrew’s phone beeped with a text from Renee. <em>Tell everyone it was nice seeing them again. Thank Neil for me.</em></p><p>“Renee says fuck you,” he said to Neil.</p><p>“So,” Matt said, desperately trying to censor the conversation. “Do the fans have any questions? You guys can use the hashtag #askthefoxes.”</p><p>“This is for @therealnickyklose,” Neil read from his phone. “What was your first day at Palmetto like?”</p><p>Nicky clapped his hands together animatedly.</p><p>“Great question!” He exclaimed. “The first person I met on the team was Danielle, actually. Now, when you picture me meeting Dan, make sure you're streaming God is a Woman. Except this was like, 2005, I think? I'm pretty sure Ariana Grande was forming her first words at that point. So maybe think more along the lines of post-breakup Avril Lavigne. Anyway, that's pretty much what happened.”</p><p>As Nicky recounted his first day (which ultimately led to all of the foxes, sans Andrew, talking about their first days) the fans went crazy. While they blew up a twitter storm, exy players (the USC Trojans even decided to make it into friendly competition) continued to make sizable donations to the foxes’ charities of choice. Overall, the whole thing was a great success. When they wrapped up answering the last questions, Neil spoke.</p><p>“So, yeah, guys. That's pretty much it. Thanks so much for watching. Hey, @fitwearbyallison I don't know why they watched this either, but I'm glad to see that you're still around. I hope everyone stays safe, and that this will all be over soon.”</p><p>He was about to end the stream when he felt Andrew’s hand on the back of his neck.</p><p>“One more thing,” the blonde said, staring directly into the webcam. “Stay the fuck home. Or I'll kill you.”</p><p>He ended the call.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>